


Have A Little Faith

by Its_The_9th_Doctor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, God I hate tagging, OC Curses Frequently, bit o' fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_The_9th_Doctor/pseuds/Its_The_9th_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice going there, ya idiot.." Ginger muttered to herself. She'd pressed the wrong button, and now, because of her mistake, her stupid mistake, she was stuck in this massive vortex for God knows how long. Locked in place. Absolutely, wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Little Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here is some info on my two OC's I'll be featuring in the story. Skip it if you want, but I mean this is useful(ish) information. Enjoy!

**Ginger:**

~~~~Gender: Female

Species: Gallifreyan; Timelord(or lady, I guess)

Home: Gallifrey

Personality: Sarcastic, Somewhat athletic, Smart, Impatient, Mostly happy, Haunted by the Past(Such as the Time War)

Other: Ginger is currently in her 9th regeneration

Age: 897

APPEARANCE:

Long, dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, pale skin, jeans, white T shirt w/ blue vest, and a silver  cuff bracelet with ancient gallifreyan writing on it.

 

 

 

   **Amber:**

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Home: Earth, London

Personality: Cheerful, Kind, Patient

Other: Likes to sing,  _HATES_ avocados for some reason

Age: 21

 

 

APPEARANCE:

 Long orange hair, somewhat tan skin, white tank top, galaxy leggings, and purple converse shoes.

 


End file.
